Re-Post Our Romance
by KyuHyun'JiYoon
Summary: Re-Published FF. KyuMin! /"Kyu?" "Hm?" "Bisakah kau melupakanku?" "Bisa" "Kau Yakin?" "Hm" / "sayapku yang sebelahnya lagi, ada disini…" Sungmin menyentuh dada Kyuhyun, menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kelembutan. "Di hatimu. Karena cintamu, adalah sayapku…" / bad summary. warning inside, RnR and DLDR!


OUR ROMANCE

**Disclaimer: Super Junior milik SMent. Tapi Sungmin dan KyuHyun Saling memiliki.**

**Cast:**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**Genre: Romance And Fluf.**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, Genderswict, Typo, Feel ga berasa dan temen-temen dan sanak saudaranya.**

**Song Recommended: I Will Always Love You-Whitney Houtson**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saat ragaku lelah bersamamu**

**Tahan aku**

**Genggam erat tanganku dan jangan pernah melepaskanku**

**Saat suara ini habis untuk mengungkapkan kata-kata cinta**

**Percayalah, Bahkan tanpa mengatakan 'Aku cinta Padamu'**

**Aku Selalu mencintaimu**

**Saat kakiku tak dapat melangkah Lagi**

**Dan ketika tangan Ini tak bias menyambut dengan pelukan hangatku**

**Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku**

**Karena, Setiap kau menatap mataku, sejuta cinta tersedia untukmu**

**Sebagai pengganti pelukan hangatku**

**Tetaplah bersamaku**

**Karena Aku mencintaimu..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu?"

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau melupakanku?"

"Bisa"

"Kau Yakin?"

"Hm"

Yeoja Manis itu menatap kekasihnya bingung. Sebersit rasa kecewa memenuhi hati lembutnya. Seakan tak percaya sang kekasih menjawab pertanyaannya semantap itu.

Merasa dirinya dipandangi, di tolehkan kepalanya, dan benar, sang kekasih menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa, "Waeyo, Noona? Aku tampan, hm?" Tanya sang namja. Yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya, menatap rerumputan hijau yang didudukinya, "Ne, Kyu. Kau tampan" jawabnya sedikit tidak ikhlas, Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Noona?"

"Ne?"

"Aku belum selesai, jangan memasang tampang kecewa seperti itu.." Jelas Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengreyitkan dahinya heran, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan tampang bingung.

"Aku belum selesai menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi, Noona.." jawab Kyuhyun. "Dengarkan aku, Kau bertanya bukan? Apakah aku bisa melupakanmu atau tidak. Aku akan jawab 'iya', tapi aku belum selesai" jelas kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin.

Seakan mengerti pernyataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum, "Mianhae, sekaranag ayo teruskan" Ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri menghadap kearah sinar jingga sang mentari. Tersenyum sambil merasakan lembutnya semilir angin sore di bukit itu.

Kyuhun menarik nafasnya, "Ne, Noona. Aku bisa melupakanmu, tapi hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi jika aku juga lupa, bagaimana caranya bernafas. Lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum. Lupa bagaimana rasanya jantung berdetak dan Lupa bagaimana kehidupanku saat ini" Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sang kekasih yang ikut tersenyum, tersenyum dengan lembut karena mendengarkan mendengarkan kata-katanya.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, duduk disampingnya dan memeluk pinggang ramping sungmin. Di tenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher yeoja yang paling dicintainya itu, Menghirup Aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Menikmati setiap wangi yang bagi kyuhyun begitu memabukkan. Wangi yang seakan menjadi candu Kyuhyun, untuk menghirupnya lagi dan lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Noona.. Sangat mencintaimu…" Kyuhyun mencium lembut dagu Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga Kyu… aku juga sangat mencintaimu…" Jawab Sungmin sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya dilengan Kyuhyun.

Dan semilir angin berhembus mesra, membelai lembut tubuh sepasang insan yang sedang memadu kasih. Mencoba memperlihatkan kekuatan cinta mereka, kepada sang mentari yang beranjak Jingga dan kepada hembusan angin yang seakan mengiringi setiap untaian kasih mereka.

"Noona… Semilir angin ini lembut, selembut sentuhanmu. Matahari tenggelam itu indah, seindah senyumanmu. Dan gemerisik rerumputan ini merdu, semerdu suaramu" Kyuhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin, memeluknya seakan tak ingin kehilangan Sungmin, "Mereka seakan sedang bernyanyi, Noona. Bernyanyi untuk kisah kita. Bernyanyi untuk ketulusan cinta kita. Alam bahkan mengagumi kisah kita, aku bangga menjadi Seorang Cho Kyuhyun, karena aku, Berhasil memilikimu Lee Sungmin. Berhasil memiliki senyum, Tawa, Canda dan Cinta milikmu Noona" Kyuhyun berucap dengan suara lembut, sambil sesekali mencium pelipis Sungmin. "Aku sangaaat beruntung, kkk~" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Aku lebih beruntung, Kyu…" Sungmin mengelus lembut tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Menyalurkan perasaan cintanya, lewat sentuhan penuh perasaan dan lembut. "Memilikimu sebagai kekasih hatiku. Dulu bahkan, aku tak pernah bermimpi akan memilikimu. Mungkin terkesan berlebihan, tapi sungguh, Aku merasa bahagia, Kyu. Bahagia, karena sampai detik ini, tanganmu masih bisa kugenggam, tanganmu masih mampu membelai lembut pipiku.. tanganmu masih mampu mengusap air mataku.."

"Mimpi? Haha, bahkan aku seakan berada dalam dunia mimpi sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Di ciumnya puncak kepala Sungmin, menyesap aroma menyejukkan di setiap helaian-helaian rambut Sungmin.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin tak mengerti. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Ne, aku seakan berada di dunia Mimpi. Karena sekarang, aku sedang memeluk seorang bidadari, bidadari yang dikirimkan tuhan hanya untuk Cho Kyuhyun Seorang" jawab Kyuhyun lalu mengecup pipi Sungmin, merasakan kenyalnya pipi chubby itu.

"Benarkah? Dulu aku hanya seorang bidadari dengan sebelah sayapnya" jawab Sungmin. Di balikkan tubuhnya, hingga sekarang dia berhadap-hadapan dengan sosok yang di cintainya.

"Uh? Benarkah? Hm, aku tak yakin. Jadi sekarang, mana sayapmu yang sebelahnya lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun lalu menyentil hidung mungil Sungmin. Sungmin tertawa, di tangkupnya wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya..

"sayapku yang sebelahnya lagi, ada disini…" Sungmin menyentuh dada Kyuhyun, menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kelembutan.

"Di hatimu. Karena cintamu, adalah sayapku…" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sungmin, "Kalau begitu… aku akan terus menjadi sayapmu, Sungminnie.." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Nah, sekarang… Sayapku sudah lengkap. Kita bisa terbang kelangit ketujuh Kyu, disana kita akan merajut benang-benang kasih sayang dan merangkai kata-kata Asmara. Kita berdua. Aku…" Sungmin menyentuh dadanya yang sebelah kiri, "…Dan kau. Karena aku mencintaimu…" Lanjut Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Ne, genggam tanganku erat-erat dan jangan lepaskan, Ne? jangan pernah lepaskan aku Noona… karena aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu…" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Ne Kyunnie~ hehe" Jawab Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun manja.

Dan kedua insan itu berpelukan, memberikan rasa hangat dan menyalurkan cinta kepada kekasihnya masing-masing. Dan lagi, Angin berhembus lembut. Seakan setuju dengan acara berbagi kasih mereka.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya pada Sungmin. Di tatapnya yeoja Manis di depannya itu, mengikis jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"Saranghae… Cho Sungmin.."

**Chu~**

Dan sebuah ciuman lembut tercipta dari kedua bibir mereka. Dengan di saksikan alam yang indah, di bukit ini. Telah tercipta, satu ikatan abadi di antara mereka berdua.

**THE END**

**Hai! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, kekeke~ kali ini saya me-repost FF satu tahun lalu, kkk~ dengan perbaikan disana sini dan penambahan dialogue, otte? Bagian mana yang paling kalian suka di FF ini? Apa romance feelnya udh dapet? Hwehehehe mian kalau FFnya abal-abal pake banget, sekian! RnR juseyo, karena review dari kalian bisa membuat saya lebih belajar dalam menulis FF ^^**


End file.
